A Warrior's Cry
by Jessfairy88
Summary: Alec Mackeage was having fun with his family till it was interrupted. Angel MacEwen thought herself changed aftger the war. But is she really. Things changed when they saw each other. Is he the part she thought she lost? Follow thier adventure together.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was the same as it always was with Gu Brath during their Winter solstice celebration, food fun and chaos. Though what the families inside didn't know was they were being watched. Not only from a small group of five bad men. There was a woman nestled behind a bush dressed to camouflage against the wintery background. The white snow and brown. She was completely covered her head hidden so she didn't have to have on a mask… The woman was named Angel Aurora Lee MacEwen. She was in Maine on a mission TO PROTECT.

"How are things lass?"

Angel turned toward the voice her sword drawn.

"Stay yar weapon lass I mean no harm."

She lowered her sword. "Who are you?"

"The names Roger AuClair de Keage."

"De Keage? Are you a relative of Ian MacKeage?"

"Aye that I am!"

"Then prove it what is the name of his siblings?"

Roger smiled." Hamish, Alec ,and Jennifer."

Angel slide her sword into its sheath and Roger sat beside her. As he attention when back to the house he looked at her.

"What's yar name lass?"

"Ang…"

"Ang! What kind of name is that?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "It's a nickname."

"What's you name?"

"Angel Aurora Lee MacEwen."

"MacEwen? Where do you hail from?"

She smiled and in her grandda's and fathers brogue said. "Scotland!"

He smiled at her. "Ah a Scottish lass, I would imagine your da would be upset with you sitting outside."

She looked up. "I wouldn't know I haven't seen him in nearly 5 years."

"What?"

She didn't look at him but back toward the house.

"Why lass?"

"I can't! At least no yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Something changed in me when I was in Afgan. I've haven't felt myself since I got back. I have to figure this out before I see them."

"Ahh! I understand War changes us all. Here take this it might help." He held out a walking staff about 5 and a half feet tall.

She gently took it and started when it gave her a jolt. She looked up at him he smiled.

"It's Magical…"

"Okay what do I do with it."

He sighed then looked at her. "Give me your word as a warrior that you will keep it with ya."

She noticed the men moving in she answered Roger quickly. "Alright… Sorry Roger I got work to do."

As he left she tensed up and got ready. As they got closer to the house she followed pulling on a mask and hood so no one could see her face and hair. Then turning into a shadow she followed them.

Inside the party was as hectic as always unaware that things would change soon.

Little Walker walked to his mom. "Mom can I go get grandma a flower from outside."

"Okay but come right back in got it."

"Yes ma'am."

Ian and Alec were talking when they heard Walker scream. Before they could react the five men walked in one holding a knife to Walker's neck.

"WALKER." Megan went to go to him but Jack grabbed her arm. He glared at the men.

Grey stepped forward. "What do you want?"

The man in the front took a step forward. "Ian MacKeage. We want Ian MacKeage."

Before Ian stepped forward there was a loud groan. The man holding Walker was out on the florr and Walked was being shielded by someone dressed in full white camouflage.

As they watched the person crouch and whisper to Walker who wrapped his arms around their neck.

As Angel felt the little boy's arms around her neck she lifted her sword and the walking stick and making sure they wouldn't reach the child she fought her way through the men. As she neared them one of the men took a knife and made a swing at the child. Angel twisted so the knife caught her arm instead. She swung her walking stick catching the guy on the head sending him to the ground unconscious. As she turned to the two remaining men the MacKeage men hurled into action. Ian ran forward raming his shoulder into one guy's stomach Robbie and Matt grabbed the other man and rammed his head into a wall knocking him out.

Angel leaned her stick and sword against the wall and pulled Walker around to cradle him against her chest. Walking over she handed him off to his mother.

Ian and Grey walked over and Ian smiled.

"Thank you."

Grey touched Angel's arm where the cut oozed blood.

"Thanks lad for protecting my grandson. Let us patch you up in thanks.

Angel looked at Ian and with a huff stomped on his foot. Even as he said ow he was looking at her.

"No Way!"

"Ian next time you go on a covert mission make sure the bastard doesn't have a vindictive brother." As she talked she slide her hood off letting her braid fall down her back.

Everyone gasped at seeing a woman. Grey actually blushed.

"I am sorry lass for calling you a lad."

"No problem Mr. MacKeage."

Robbie looked at her. "Who are you?"

Ian answered. "Angel."

Grey looked over. "Hu?"

Angel smiled. "Major Angel Aurora Lee MacEwen. I served in the same unit with Ian here."

Grey looked at Ian who was smiling at him.

"That she did and she saved my butt quite a few times."

Angel smiled. "And you saved my butt too."

Ian's wife walked up and introduced herself.

Grey took a hold of Angel's wrist and lead to a chair in the living room.

"Here lass. Sit while we patch up your arm."

She sat where he told her and Ian sat across from her.

"What was that about Angel?"

She looked at him as Libby worked on patching up her arm.

"That warlord we took down had a brother who is very mad. He and some buddies are camped out around here. They want payback."

Ian sighed. "How many?"

"Not sure I've only done one night of recon so far. But I'll find them."

Alec smiled at her. "And what? Get them with your sword."

She glared at him. "I'm probably better at it then you."

Alec laughed. "Yeah right."

Angel drew her sword and rested the blade on her shoulder.

"Let say we test that theory."

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY READINGS!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie and Matt laughed. Robbie stood "Give us five minutes."

"Alright."

Morgan walked in and handed a sword off to Alec. They made their way outside a few minute later to see Robbie and Matt had cleared a circle in the snow.

Angel walked over there and twisting her wrist twirled her sword and smiled a challenge at Alec.

He stepped in the circle his sword at his side.

"Come on lass is this…"

Before he could finish she lunged forward bringing her sword down. He lifted his to block hers and then turned to try and get but Angle surprised him by twisting and slapping the flat of her blade against his backside.

Thought before Angel could turn fully away Alec landed a score his sword against her bottom.

Alec decided to try and psych her out a little. He lunged toward her acting like he might get her. But the tiny pixie expected it. She got behind him and the next thing he knew she was on his back riding piggyback her sword at his throat.

"I may be a woman I am faster."

Everyone laughed. Alec and Angel wrestled around a bit till funny enough Angel was on the ground with Alec over her.

"I win lass."

"Don't count on it." She twisted and flipped Alec over her. He landed with a 'oomph'. Angel flipped and landed straddling his hips. Leaning over she smiled.

"Now I win."

When Angel felt his hips lift a little, she back flipped, her nose actually brushing up against his groin.

Alec gave a small groan. He stood up and smiled.

"I concede lass you win."

She smiled and held out her hand, Alec shook it.

As everyone applauded Duncan walked up and patted Alec's shoulder. Then looked at Angel.

"That was impressive lass!"

She smiled and picked up her sword and shouldered it. "Why thank you!"

"A few of us were heading to Pete's bar tonight. Why don't you join us?"

She laughed. "I would love to."

Grey smiled as she stepped closer. "Come lass please join us for supper."

Angel took his offered hand and he led her inside. Grace walked up and hugged her.

"Thank you dear. Come you must be hungry."

"A little."

Grace took her arm and led her to the kitchen.

"Why don't you lay your things down. "Ah! Do you have a closet or something because I have a couple of guns?"

"Upstairs."

"Okay."

"Wait just out of curiosity where are you staying?"

"Up on the mountain."

Grace gasped. "Oh no dear! It's getting below freezing. No… No you'll stay here there is more then enough room."

"I couldn't!"

"You can and will."

Angel smiled. "Yes ma'am."

"Okay then do you need some help with your things."

"No ma'am."

"Okay then 'shoo' before dinner is ready."

"Yes ma'am." She headed outside.

Grey followed her, laughing. "Where are your things lass?"

She smiled. "You'll see." She walked in front of the barn and looking to the wood gave a shrill whistle.

Alec, Ian, Duncan, Robbie, and Matt stood by Grey watching Angel smile toward the woods.

A large majestic looking black horse came through the woods into the clearing followed by a white horse as they needed Angel smiled.

"Launcelot, Guinevere how are you."

Grey and the other men stepped forward. Angel smiled.

"This is Launcelot and his lady Guinevere." As Angel rubbed Guinevere, Grey reached out to pet Launcelot who in turn reared up to paw at the air.

Angel laughed. "Launcelot! Is that anyway for such a noble beast to act?"

Launcelot lowered and pawed at the ground. Grey laughed as he patted the stallion's neck.

"Aye yar are a proud beast."

Angel laughed as Launcelot received attention from all the men. She ran her hand over Guinevere's side feeling the lives inside her move around.

"We're going to have to find you a safe place."

Grey walked over." I have two big stalls you can use."

"Thanks but they are used to staying together. I'm sure your stall isn't big enough."

Grey gently ran a hand down Guinevere's side. "It had a fence that can be removed to join the two."

"That would be wonderful."

Grey stepped aside as Alec stepped forward he murmured to Guinevere as he ran his hands over her sides. Angel got busy unhooking Launcelot and pulling her bags down. She sat then down as Duncan walked over.

"Is this everything?"

"Nope."

"Where…"

His question was interrupted by the answer. A growl sounded from the wolves. As the men turned a group of 6 wolves stepped out of the woods.

"Wolves! Uncle Grey keep the women inside… Angel get inside." As Ian pushed her toward the house she stepped away.

"Oh calm down Ina!" She stepped over and crouched in front of the black and blond wolves who immediately leaned up and licked her cheeks. Next thing they knew the wolves knocked Angel down and when the men rushed over to see them all licking her face.

Alec stepped forward. "Angel?"

She pushed the wolves away laughing looked at Alec. "Come on help me up before I get licked to death."

Alec took her hand and pulled her up. Though he must of pulled a little to hard for Angel ran into his chest with a grunt.

"She pulled back. "Sorry." Turning she picked up the rope they pulled in. She pulled three begs off the makeshift sled.

"Thars the last of my stuff."

Alec and Duncan walked over and picked her things up.

Angel petted the wolves. "These are my wolves. The Alpha's Warrior and his mate ban-dia, Taibhse and Oreo, and Houdini and Mystic.

Grey tilted his head. "Your?"

Angel smiled down at Warrior. "I think of it that way. The first night I was here I didn't think about how cold it would get. Launcelot and Guinevere were trying to keep me warm then warrior and his pack came and settled around me and on me they all used their bodies to warm me up. Every since then they have been with me."

She looked at the wolves. "Go on I'll see you later."

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY READINGS!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

With a sharp bark Warrior leaped up to lick Angel again then turned and lead his pack back into the woods. She turned back and walked over to Guinevere gently rubbing her hands over her side.

"Any of you really good with horses."

Grey nodded. "Aye! Many of us. Why?"

"Guinevere here is pregnant with twins. I've never known of a horse having twins."

Matt walked over and ran his hands over her side then smiles at Angel.

"She's doing good. Due in about a few days to a week."

"Yep."

"Hey Ian you and Duncan fix up the stalls for them."

Angel smiled. "Thanks ."

"Call me Grey."

"Yes sir!"

As Ian and Duncan went off to do ad they were told. Alec walked over and rubbed Guinevere as Angel gave her attention to Launcelot. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Launcelot your lady Gunievere will be having her babies soon she need someplace warm your going to look after her?" Launcelot threw his head up and down Angel smiled. " I am sure Grey has other males in the barn so you need to play nice okay." Launcelot shook his head from side to side making the men laugh as did Angel." Okay not nice. Leave the others alone a protect your woman an offspring got it." Another nod yes. "Alright lets go."

As Angel led Launcelot Alec gently lead Gunivere.

Duncan opened the stall door and Angel led Launcelot in then turned and brought Guinevere in. Gently rubbing her neck she smiled at her.

"You'll be safe here Gunievere I promise." She gave a sigh and nudged Angel in the shoulder.

Angel laughed. "Alright… Alright I'll quit worrying."

Shutting the stall door she walked out and picked up her big pack. She went to pick up another but Alec grabbed it.

"I got that."

"Thanks."

She followed them inside Grace smiled at her.

"I have a room ready for you."

"You didn't have too."

"You helped my family dear so I want you to stay."

"Alright."

Grace lad them upstairs to the room. She smiled. "I hope you like it."

"Its wonderful ."

As she sat her bag down Grace put her hand on Angel's shoulder.

"Its Grace dear. And while you're here you can stay here."

"I couldn't impose."

"I insist."

Angel couldn't say no. "Alright."

"Great now while Winter and Cat are messing with dinner I can help you unpack."

"Alright." She and Grace started to put her things up.

Angel looked over as Grace was folding her shirts. It reminded her of her mother. She looked down at a jewelry box she pulled out. Her mother gave it to her when she left for training.

She felt the weight of the last five years settling on her shoulders, her knees buckled and she sat down on the foot of the bed. Her hands gripped the box tightly as a small sob lodged in her throat.

"Angel?"

Grace sat beside her. "What's wrong dear?"

Angel felt the tear fall. When she didn't answer Grace put her arms around Angel and held her as Angel shed silent tears.

Angel rose her head and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry about that Grace."

"That's okay dear. What's wrong?"

"I don't know I looked at you and thought you reminded me of my mother and then I just couldn't hold it in…"

Grace pushed a strain of hair out of Angel's face. "When did you last see your family?"

"Five maybe six years!"

"But why?

"I can't Grace."

"Why not dear?"

Angel looked up. "You can't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"When I served with Ian we took down some drug leader. When Ian left I was put in charge we were on a mission and the two other men in my unit took off they went to check something out. But while they were gone our camp was attacked and I was taken prisoner."

Grace gasped and turned pale. "Surly your unit came."

"No they were in on it. They wanted me and Ian but he was gone. They held me a month.

"Did they?"

"Torture me? Yes! I never told him anything. The two men who cheated me out were tortured too. They told them where Ian was. They only said Maine. I escaped a week later. A nice family took me in and nursed me back to health. It was a man and wife with four children from 1 to 8. When I was better I helped them. One day I went for firewood but when I came back I saw the men who had me kill the two youngest children. No on would give me up. The man saw me but still didn't talk. I stood their frozen as I watched them kill the kids then the parents. They could have given me up but they didn't. Angel covered her eyes. "I was sent home after they told me my family thought I was dead." She looked up. "But I couldn't go home. I sent my folks a message that I was alive and okay, but I couldn't come home yet."

Grace placed her hand on Angel's knee

"Why dear?"

"I changed. I feel like something is missing. I feel like I have to find the part of me missing or I'll be half myself forever."

"You find what your looking forward dear I promise."

"Grace can you promise me one more things?"

"Sue I can dear."

"Don't let anyone know I cried."

"It'll be our secret."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Will post more soon...<strong>

**HAPPY READINGS!**


	4. Chapter 4

They finished putting Angel's things away. Then Grace lead Angel dowstaires as Winter and them set the table.

"DINNER!" Grace called.

Everyone filled in and around the table grace was said then people started making their plates.

Alec walked up. "What's wrong Angel?"

"Nothing I'm just waiting for everyone to get their plates."

"You don't have to. Come on." He gently took her arm and lead her to the table. He handed her a cafeteria platter.

"A platter?"

Alec laughed. "Yeah no one could carry all their plates."

Angel couldn't help but laugh as he sat two plates on her platter then his. She walked over and made her plate. Roasted chicken, stuffing, scalloped potatoes, mashed potatoes with gravy salad and a roll. Alec was right it took two plates. When he was finished he lead her to the cooloer.

"What would you like to drink?"

"A soda."

He sat a soda on her platter and one on his.

"Come on." He took her wrist and lead her through the door to an inside pool. He lead her to a patio set and sat his platter down then held the chair out for her. Angel sat down then put her platter on the table.

"Why in here?"

Alec sat down. "Because no one else thought of it."

Angel laughed as she started to eat. As they are Alec told her about Pete's bar.

"Are you really going to Pete's tonight?"

"Yes I am. Why shouldn't I?"

"Well I don't know." They finished eating Alec walked to the kitchen and got them some dessert.

"What would you like Cherry Pie or Chocolate Cake?"

"Cherry Pie!"

He sat a plate down in front of her and they ate their dessert. When they were finished he took their dishes to put away.

When he came back he wasn't alone. Ian and Jessie followed. With two more Angel hadn't seen. They walked up and Ian smiled.

"Angel this is Kenzie and his wife Eve."

Angel shook their hands. "Nice to meet you."

Kenzie smiled. "I hear ya were in the unit with Ian."

"That I was."

They talked for another hour when Duncan came in and said they were heading to Pete's in 30 minutes. He turned to Angel."

"Ya still in?"

She smiled." Aye?"

Duncan smiled hitched up at it. "Why don't you ride with me?"

Alec was about to speak when Angel answered. "No thanks I'll meet you guys there."

"Alright." With that Duncan left.

Angel smiled at Alec. "See you later."

She went upstairs to her room. Unbraiding her hair she showered.

Getting out she dried her hair and slipped on her robe. Walking to her jewelry box she pulled on her snowflake white gold pendent her mother gave her. Pulling out her clothes she smiled. Those men will lose their hearts tonight. With a laugh she braided her hair and got dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello I am sorry it has been so long.<strong>

**I have been busy and not to able to write lately.**

**Hope you are enjoying the story.**

**Will add more very soon I promise.**

**HAPPY READINGS**

**JESSFAIRY**


	5. Chapter 5

Later at Pete's Bar Duncan and Alec shared a big booth with Ian and Jessie.

"When will Angel be here?"

Alec looked at Duncan. "Why ya interested?"

Duncan smiled. "Yeah! Got a problem?"

"Of course she'd not your type."

"We'll see."

"Yeah we'll see. Here she comes."

They turned to see Angel walked toward them. She had on a dark blue trench coat but they saw her legs were bare. As Angel approached she united her belt and pulled her coat open. Alec's mouth watered. She wore a pair of thigh length blue jean skirt, a blood read tank top, and a pair of red high heels with a rose on their straps.

Duncan stood up and smiled. "You look great." He took her jacket and laid it over the bench.

Angel slid into the seat and smiled at Alec.

The waitress came over.

"What will it be?"

"A soda."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Duncan looked at her. "You prefer soda to beer or scotch?"

"I'm not much of a drinker."

"Really."

"Yep."

The waitress brought her, her drink. Angel took a few drinks. Then Duncan smiled at her.

"Angel would you like to dance?"

"Maybe one."

Duncan took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor and into his arms.

As the music slowed Duncan wrapped his arms around her and they started to sway to the music.

"So Angel ya likeing Pine Creek?"

"Yeah."

He pulled her closer and smiled.

"Are you involved with anyone?"

As Angel stared at Duncan he spun her and dipped her.

She noticed two things. One Duncan leaned closer, she could feel his breathe on her neck. Second she saw Alec staring at them and looked like he wanted to murder Duncan. Angel couldn't help it, she felt a shiver run up her spin.

He straighten with her and smiled running his hand down her braid.

"Can I take your hair down."

"Sorry but no."

He leaned closer. "So are ya seeing anyone?"

Angel tilted her head. "Yeah I guess I am but if it goes south I will let you know."

He nodded and when the song was over he lead her back to the table. Till it was broken by Duncan's phone.

"Excuse me."

He answered his phone. "Mackeage? … Yeah… not much. Why? … Alright… I'm on my way."

He pocketed his phone. "Sorry guys gotta go one of my guys need some help."

As Duncan left everything picked up. When Ian and Jessie went dancing Alec and Angel stayed at the table.

Angel sent a warm smile toward Alec. She felt her stomach flop when he smiled back.

"What was wrong with Duncan?"

"Huh?"

"He looked upset."

"Oh!"

"What was it about?"

"He had asked if he could take my braid out."

"And was he upset when ya said no?"

"Yep."She eyed him." But you can!"

Alec looked at her and smiled. Angel turned her back to him as she felt his fingers in her hair she closed her eyes.

Alec took the tie out of her hair and work his fingers through loosening the twists. Once her hair was lose he ran his fingers through it.

"Ya hair is very soft."

She smiled and looked at him. "Thank you."

He smiled and took a drink from his scotch. Angel eyes his drink.

"How can you drink that it tastes like medicine?"

"Not if it is a good kind."

"Really?"

"Why don't you try it?"

"Alright."

Alec took his glass and scooted closer. With a hand on her neck he leaned in and held the glass to Angel's lips.

She closed her eyes and took a drink.

"Oh that is good!"

Alec signaled. "Paula bring me another and one for Angel here."

"You got it."

"Thanks."

Angel smiled ay Alec." I'll have one or two."

She ended up with more then two. She drank four and Alec had six. Angel was loosened up so much she was all but hanging on Alec. Ian and Jessie sat across from them eyeing them.

"Angel?"

"Hu?" She looked at Ian, though it was Jessie who talked.

She laughed. "Who do you usually hang out with?"

"What?"

"Your best friends."

"Oh! Yeah! Well you get to meet them tomorrow afternoon."

Alec smiled as he nuzzled his nose to the hallow under her ear. "What's their names?"

Angel was breathless when she answered,

"Valentina Wolf and Caressa Anderson. They are both pretty famous. Valentina owns a hotel casino is Vegas called the Comanche from her Indian heritage. And Caress is a romance author. She's written The Loving Undead, Midnight Lust, Blazing Lust, In His Arms, Sleeping with the Boss, and How to Seduce a Cowboy."

Jessie's eyes lit up. "I love that book. You said they were coming here? I wonder if she would give me her autograph."

"Probably."

Ian took Jessie's hand. "Come on. Lets head home."

"Alright."

"Night."

When they got up Ian looked at Alec.

"Alec you guys should get to the house."

"Alright we're leaving."

After Ian and Jessie left Alec got up an took Angel's hand.

"Need a ride home?"

"Actually I do. Jack dropped me off."

"Come on."

He paid for their drinks and led her out to his truck. Getting in he crunk up and headed to lovers cover.

He parked in the cove and looked down to the lake.

"What do you think?"

Angel unhooked her belt and scooted to the middle. "It's incredible. I can see the while lake."

Alec sat an arm across the seat and smiled when Angel snuggled against his side. He slid his arm around her shoulders.

Angel's head tilted up as she smiled at Alec.

"This place is quite romantic!"

Alec smiled down at her and Angel quickly leaned up and kissed him. Alec groaned at how good she tasted, he wrapped his other arms around her and pulled her closer, and took the kiss deeper.

Angel leaned closer and moaned as Alec's hand slipped up her thighs. Wirth a groan Angel shifted from sitting beside Alec to straddling him.

Alec's responding groan had Angel leaning closer. His hands sliding up her legs to toy with the edge of her skirt. But as he felt her move against him he pulled back.

"Wait."

"What?"

"We can't here."

"Alright." Angel went to slid off him but he held her when she looked back at him he smiled.

"Lets get to the house."

Angel understood and slid to sit beside him.

"Let's go."

Alec took her back to Gu Brath.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY READINGS<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

They walked upstairs as they reached her room. Alec pulled Angel to him. She stumbled closer with a giggle, as Alec leaned down and kissed her. He could taste the scotch on her tongue.

Angel walked backwards with Alec into her room. As they entered Alec closed and locked the door. He then turned his attention to Angel. He kissed her again and pulled her coat off followed by her top.

"Alec?"

"Shh!" He leaned down and kissed her throat then trailed down to her breasts; he undid her bra and let it fall to the floor.

"You're so beautiful."

"Alec?"

He grunted as he leaned down and pulled her skirt off followed by her panties. Angel was fully naked and Alec was clothed.

"Alec? We…"

He stopped her by kissing her. Lifting her up he walked over and laid her down. Standing up he looked at her and noticed her eyes seemed unfocused.

As he looked down at her he had a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him he should walk away. But his front brain was to far gone, and under the control of his groin. He quickly undressed and laid down with her. With a sig Angel snuggled to him even as Alec rolled her onto her back with him looming over her.

"Angel? Look at me?"

She looked up at him. With his knees he nudged her legs apart and settled between them.

"Remember lass after I take you your mine."

"Umm…"

He leaned down and kissed her as he pushed his hips forward and entered her.

Angel cried out, not in pain but in wonder at bow bug and soft Alec felt inside her.

Bracing his forearms beside her head Alec set a pace that drove them both wild. As he thrusted against her his hand curled under her knee as he leaned down and kissed her.

Angel lifted her hips up to meet each thrust eagerly. She could feel herself coiling, reaching the edge. Alec leaned up and looked at her as he thrusted hard.

"Tell me your mine Angel."

"What?"

He pushed deeper. "Tell me your mine."

"Yours!"

With that he thrusted one last time driving them both over and catching her scream with his mouth.

As they both settled down Alec pulled out of her and shifted to lay beside her. He pulled her too him to curl against his chest.

"Your quite an amazing woman Angel."

He looked down to see she was already asleep. With a smile he settled down with an arm around her and he to fell asleep.

In the morning Grey walked into the kitchen were Grace was talking with Duncan. The conern on her face worried him.

"What?"

Grace looked at Duncan who answered. "Be prepared for trouble."

"What?"

"Alec and Angel."

Grey sat down. "What happened?"

"Ian called me, and told me when he left Angel was drunk and Alec was close to and they were getting to friendly. He had a worry that Alec might have taken advantage."

"We'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was short.<strong>

**More to come soon...  
><strong>

**HAPPY READINGS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Upstairs Angel stirred and opened her eyes only to see a naked chest. She sat up and saw Alec in bed with her.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Alec came awake with a star. "What?"

"What are you doing in my bed?" Before he answered she shrieked. "I'm naked!"

Alec smiled. "Yes you are."

Angel jumped put of bed and quickly got dressed.

"Get out!"

"No we have to talk."

"Out!"

"We will talk." Alec had gotten dressed.

Angel pulled on her shoes and ran to the door. She fumbled with the lock a moment then yanking the door open she ran out.

"Angel wait!"

She ran downstairs and through the kitchen ignoring Grace, Greylen, and Duncan stairing at her. Right before she reached the door Alec grabbed her arm.

"Your not leaving till we talk." He started to turn her toward him.

Angel used that to her advantage she spun toward him and drove her fist into his jaw. He staggered back a bit but didn't let go of her hands she followed up with a kick to his stomach. He let go.

Angel glared at him. "I was drunk and you took advantage of me. I had told you I don't drink and if I did no more then 2 you knew that and you took advantage. How dare you?"

She turned and ran out of the house and into the woods.

Alec looked to his family as he rubbed his jaw.

Grey crossed his arms. "Is that true?"

"A little."

"Then it was no more then you deserved."

Alec tensed as if to go after Angel when Grace stopped him.

"You let her cool off. She'll not want to talk to you right now."

"Alright."

Grey followed Alec into the living room and sat him down.

"Lad I know you don't do things like this so why did you?"

Alec sighed. "I don't know. It just happened. I knew I should have stopped."

"Why didn't you?"

"It was just too much."

"Lad?"

"It drove me crazy I had to sit by and watch as Duncan danced with her and…" Alec fell silent but Grey saw the anger in his eyes.

"You were mad."

"Aye. I had to had watch as he ran his hands over her. If he had his way she would be pissed at him right now."

"So ya got her drunk."

"No not intentionally I wasn't even paying attention to her drinks. Though she was the one who ordered them I only ordered the first one. Even before the drinks she was softening to me."

"And you were wanting her?"

"No I needed her. I should of stopped but I couldn't for some reason."

Grey slapped Alec on the back. "I know the feeling son."

"Do you think I ruined things with her."

"Ya can only wait and see."

"Alright uncle."

There was a knock on the door. With a look at his uncle Alec got up and answered the door. His welcome died on his tongue as he looked at the two women and without even asking he knew they were Angel's friends Caressa and Valentina.

"Now I am in trouble," he muttered.

Caressa stepped forward. "Is Angel here?"

Alec swallowed almost afraid to answer. "She…she is in the woods."

Val raised a brow. "Why?"

Alec ran a hand through his hair. "Ya should ask her?"

They walked out to the barn and saw Angel. So to surprise her they snuck up behind her.

Though Angel could sense someone behind her she thought it was Alec.

"You can just leave as I said I want nothing to do with you right now."

"Not even female company?"

Angel gasped and turned around. "Caressa! Valentina!" She ran forward and hugged them.

"Oh I have missed you guys."

They walked outside and sat on some bales of hay. She had Caressa on the right and Valentina on the left.

Cal leant forward. "Okay Angel now talk."

Angel looked innocent. "About what?"

Caressa laughed. "Girl you know you can never fool us."

Angel sighed and then told them about the previous night. Starting at dancing with Duncan to waking up this morning in bed with Alec.

Val leant forward. "So how was he."

"Val?" Angel blushed.

"Come on Angel I've haven't had a man in a while… Details!"

Caressa laughed. "And she wonders why she's the bass of the character in Blazing Lust."

Val stuck her tongue out at Caressa and Angel laughed. "Oh I have missed you two."

They all laughed together.

Angel looked up at Val. "What should I do about Alec?"

Val tilted her head and her silky ebony hair fell over her shoulder. "Well how mad are you?"

When Angel looked at the ground Caressa put her arm around her shoulder. "Do you like him?"

Angel looked up. "Yeah I like him."

Val leaned closer. "How mad are you?"

Angel sighed. "Not as much as I was acting. Deep down I felt kind of giddy about it."

Val laughed. "And about time!"

Angel looked up. "What?"

"Honey for a while now you have been strung tight. Even before you went to war."

"I was?"

"Yes and I can tell by looking at you, your as loose as a noodle."

Angel looked at Val mischievously "He's never loose as a noodle."

They laughed so hard Val nearly fell over.

Caressa smiled. "Girl I think I need to write another book with you as the character. It'll be called 'The Highlander's Bed'."

Val shivered. "Oh sounds Sexy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it has been so long.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Happy Readings!**


End file.
